Cheerleading stunts may be defined as building performances displaying a person's skill or dexterity. Stunting in cheerleading has been previously referred to as building pyramids. Stunts range from basic two-legged stunts, to one-legged extended stunts, and high flying basket tosses. There are numerous variations of each stunt, multiple entries and dismounts out of the stunt. Stunts vary at each level (level 1-6 according to the USASF). Each level increases the difficulty of the stunt. There are few recognized styles of stunting, coed, all-girl, and hybrid. Cheerleading teams are restricted to specific stunt rules based on the guidelines of certain associations and organizations.
Cheerleading bases are the athletes that hold the flyer or top in the air during the stunt. They are responsible for keeping their flyer in the air, as well as making sure she is safe at all times. Bases are very strong and are usually assigned together based on height to create a level platform for the flyer to perform an action. There are a few recognized styles of stunting: coed, all-girl, and hybrid. There are no gender requirements for a base, both males and females can be bases.
Cheerleading bases have the responsibility of carrying out the stunt and keeping the flyer in the air. The bottom person needs to complete every stunt to the exact way it's supposed to be performed in order for it to work every single time, especially when it needs to count the most in a sports game or a competition. Their most important tool is their legs because they use it to extend cradles and basket tosses higher. Bases at all times should be looking at their flyer in the air because it is their responsibility to hold them up and keep them safe. If at any time the flyer is falling, bases should actively try to stop the flyer from touching the floor so they don't get seriously injured.
The base has the majority of the flyer's foot and the majority of her weight. The main base will be almost directly under the stunt until it is cradled or brought down. In a one leg extension stunt, the main base will lift the toe and heel of the foot to increase stability from moving forwards or backwards. With single base extensions the main base has a grip onto the heel of the flyers foot having a nice and stable transition. The main base is the “powerhouse” of one legged stunts because she/he holds a majority of the weight but keeps their arms somewhat towards the center of the stunt to share the rest of the weight with a possible secondary base. The main base cups the flyers foot from toe to heel, creating a “floor” for the flyers foot and stability.
Presently there is no effective means by which a base can practice his or her lifting techniques which are quite important to the entire routine and the safety of all involved. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a practice device used for simulating a cheerleading stunt action, particularly for the practice of a base member of the cheerleading group. This is accomplished by providing a practice device that can be held and rotated to different positions while at the same time giving a feel of actually lifting the cheerleader. Another object of the present invention pertains to a practice device used for simulating a cheerleading stunt that is relatively simple in construction and that yet provides a realistic feel to the user (base) similar to the experience of a lifting action in the actual performance of a cheerleading stunt.